herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lanky Kong
Lanky Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. He is a wacky looking orange orangutan and ally of Donkey Kong and the Kong family. He wears blue overalls, with white shirt but his overall's buttons are yellow. His first appearance was in Donkey Kong 64. His first appearance is Donkey Kong 64 as a playable character. History In Donkey Kong 64 Lanky is one of the many Kongs imprisoned by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Lanky is found in the Llama's temple in the area Angry Aztec, Donkey Kong and his Coconut Shooter are needed to release Lanky from his imprisonment by the Kremlings. Once Lanky is released, players become capable of collecting blue Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Lanky Kong fights the boss of Gloomy Galleon, who is Puftoss, when he defeats him, he gains one of the keys to K. Lumsy cage. Also in this level Lanky can transform himself into Enguarde. In Fungi Forest he has to race against a rabbit twice to gain a Golden Banana. Lanky Kong is the only character needed to enter with the boss of Creepy Castle, King Kut Out, Lanky Kong is the first one to try to defeat this boss. During the final battle against King K. Rool Lanky has to make use of the great reach to activate a switch and then a barrel with a banana appears, Lanky next has to throw the barrel so the banana comes out and make use of the Trombone Tremor to make King K. Rool fall with a banana. In one of the cut-scenes Lanky appears at Hideout Helm and starts walking around the walls with two Kremlings going after him, in the end, a Kremling tries to walk on the wall and falls. Throughout the game Lanky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Baboon Balloon, while the second is OrangStand, and the third one is OrangSprint. Lanky's weapon is the Grape Shooter. His instrument is trombone; with this he can use the Trombone Tremor. Aside from this he can learn Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. Lanky Kong is the only character that can transform in Enguarde, similar to Donkey Kong transforming in Rambi. Mini-Game Kong Lanky briefly appears in one of Funky Kong's mini-games in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Here, he appears in the water, along other Kongs, and has to be protected from being taken away by boats with Kremlings on them. Lanky Blast After eight years of not appearing in games, except for remakes, Lanky Kong makes a return as a racer in the Wii game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In this game, he is an unlockable character. In it he is considerably powerful, and is assigned a Klump as his rival. He has top speed, medium boost and poor agility. As all playable characters he had the ability of doing Wild Moves. In the Single Race cut-scene he can be seen, along Donkey, Tiny and Dixie, standing in front of their rivals, Kass, Kalypso, Klump and Kritter. His bongos are blue with white parts, which resemble the colors of his clothes. This marks his debut in spin-off games. This game was his first appearance in the Wii console. Gallery Lanky.png Lanky_Kong64.jpg Lanky-Kong64gif3d.gif Donkey Kong 64 kong family.jpg Donkey Kong 64 lanky vs krool.jpg LankyKongBarrelBlast.jpg LankyKongTrophyWiiU.png|Lanky Kong's Trophy from Super Smash Bros. 4 Navigation Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Contradictory Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Archenemy Category:Internet Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Sidekicks